Cable fittings are typically used to secure and seal electrical cables and cords. Conventional cable fittings often include a one-piece grommet disposed inside a connector for gripping the cable. The cable is inserted through the grommet and secured via compression of the grommet by a nut. Since cables come in various shapes and sizes, the range of cables which can be secured by any given fitting is determined in part by the inner diameter of the grommet.
A clamping ring, such as an O-ring, is commonly used to secure the cable and provide a protective seal. For example, conventional fittings may include a clamping ring that works with a grommet by shifting toward and into an annular gap around the cord itself to create a sealing effect in response to an axial loading. However, such cable fittings often have major disadvantages since the resulting sealing effect is minimal. This allows for the possibility of dirt, debris, dust and especially water to enter into the connector.
Other conventional cable fittings use a wedged bushing and chuck system for restraining and securing a cable. Typical chuck systems engage the cable tangentially and compress the cable in order to prevent it from slipping or dislodging from the connector. However, using a chuck to tighten a connector can easily increase the amount of strain on the cable potentially resulting in damage thereto.
It is apparent from the foregoing that conventional cable fittings have serious drawbacks and disadvantages, and thus there exists a clear need for a cable fitting that solves these aforementioned problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cable fitting that secures and retains a cable, and which is configured to form a water tight seal. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cable fitting having a grip assembly configured to protect the cable against axial movement by helping to retain and secure the cable from being pulled out of the fitting, such that pulling the cable against the fitting results in a tighter grip with the fitting. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved cable fitting having a grip assembly configured to form and maintain a water tight seal. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a quick and easy way to secure and retain a wide range of cables having various size diameters while preventing damage to the cable.